The Beginning
by MsVause
Summary: Set in life before Litchfield, back when Piper and Alex first met and the adventures that ensued. The beginning.
1. The Beginning

"Hey you. Laura Ingalls Wilder."

Piper blinked in confusion, turning to the source of the voice that appeared to be trying to catch her attention. The voice belonged to a dark-haired woman who was clutching a beer and seemed to be enjoying a night out with a group of friends.

"We're escaping America before the apocalypse. Wanna come?" The woman continued, tipping her beer in Piper's direction. The blonde turned around, peering over her shoulder to check if the other woman was indeed addressing her or someone behind her. Nope, she definitely seemed to be talking to her.

"Sorry?" Piper asked in the direction of the crowded table, slightly perplexed.

Her blue eyes lingered on the woman with the dark hair. There was something about her. Something mysterious.

"What can I get for you?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the bartender who had just approached. Piper tore her eyes away from the mysterious woman and held out her resume. After all, that had been the sole reason she'd come into this bar in the first place. She couldn't survive forever on the allowance her parents were giving her. She was twenty-two, it was time for her to make her own way in the world. Try to, anyway.

"Hi, I was wondering if you're hiring?" Piper asked politely. She didn't have a whole lot of experience so bar work/waitressing seemed to be the best option right now. The hours would fit perfectly around her studies and not to mention a few friends said it tipped pretty well.

Her hopes were shot down however, when the bartender shook his head sadly at her. "Um, no.. sorry."

"Well, can I leave this with you?" Piper urged, pushing the resume across the bar.

"Honestly? It's just gonna end up in a draw somewhere." Piper frowned, a little disheartened and watched the bartender turn to leave and serve other customers. Okay, she hadn't been expecting that.

"Well…" Well, she could leave. There was another bar down the road she could try – perhaps she'd have more luck there. Or she could stay and have a drink. Piper glanced over her shoulder, eyes seeking out the raven haired woman that had spoken up earlier. She couldn't explain what it was but something about this woman had her curious. She wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Can I have a margarita then?"

"That I can do for you."

Piper smiled and took a seat at the bar while she waited for her drink to be served. Was it just her imagination or could she feel a pair of eyes burning into her back?

"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" Piper looked up startled. The dark haired woman had left her group of friends and was there. At the bar. Right next to her. And she was talking to her again. Who _was_ this woman?

"Let's see this.." Piper was left even more startled when the woman brazenly picked up the resume she'd left at the bar and started to read it. Who did that!? Raven haired beauties with husky voices apparently. "Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit.. bullshit.. You need a lesson in fudging a resume." The woman chuckled throatily as she read down the list of Piper's past 'employers.'

"Do you work here?" Piper asked innocently, gazing up at the other woman. She was tall and had long dark hair curling down past her shoulders. She hadn't noticed before but she could see now that the tips were dyed an electric blue. She caught a glimpse of several tattoos on her uncovered arms as well. She had this whole rockabilly vibe going on. The complete opposite of herself.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The mysterious woman scoffed and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Their eyes lingered on each other for several long seconds and Piper shuffled awkwardly on her stool. The woman turned her attention back to the resume which she continued to mock but Piper didn't seem able to tear her eyes away. "Manager, Polly Harper.." The woman continued to read lazily from her resume, "..nobody named Polly Harper gets put in charge. Who is that really?"

Was Piper imagining it, or was this woman shamelessly flirting with her?

"She's my friend," the blonde admitted shyly with a little shrug of her shoulders. Her response got a loud chuckle from the taller woman and Piper couldn't help but stare at that mouth. She was used to random strangers chatting her up in bars.. but none had made her feel quite like this.

"You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?" Piper glanced down shyly with a shake of her head, her fingers moving to fidget with her cocktail glass. She'd been caught. This stranger was able to see straight through her. How was that?

"So.. Piper Chapman.." Something coursed through her when that husky voice said her name and Piper's gaze returned to the other woman. "'A Smith grad with excellent listening skills.. passionate about making diners feel good'.. hmm.. That sounds kinda dirty." She sent a wicked grin in Piper's direction before grabbing the bartender's attention and ordering a margarita for herself too. "'Safe, clean and careful when handling food and drink..'"

Okay, that was enough of the mockery now. Grinning with shy embarrassment, Piper snatched the resume away, held it protectively to her chest and pouted at the unnamed woman. She ought to be offended but quite honestly she was rather enjoying herself. She liked the attention this woman was giving her. Her group of friends were still back at the table but the woman showed no signs of going back to join them just yet.

"I like that in a woman," the stranger carried on, raising a perfectly plucked suggestive eyebrow down at Piper. "What else do I need to know about you?"

"Who are you?" Piper asked, answering the question aimed at her with a question of her own. The raven haired woman already knew quite enough about herself yet Piper still didn't even know her name.

"My name is Alex," she offered as she sipped her margarita. Piper found her eyes gazing once again on those red lips. Alex leaned against the bar and those plump lips formed into a smirk. It was as though she were inviting Piper to ask more questions.

"And what do you do, Alex?" She suddenly wanted to know everything there was to know about this woman. "Besides make fun of strangers in bars?" Piper was very glad she'd come over to make fun of her though.

"I work for an international drug cartel." She didn't even bat an eyelid as she said it. Her expression was dead serious and Piper was slightly taken aback until Alex tilted her head back and let out a loud, deep laugh. Oh, she was just kidding. Of course she was. Who admitted that to random people in bars? Then again, who approached random people in bars and proceeded to make fun of their resumes? This woman, clearly. They'd been talking less than five minutes and Piper could already tell Alex wasn't like anyone else she'd ever met.

"Hey Alex, we're headed out of here." Piper jumped, startled. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed anyone approaching. It was a young looking woman with a pixie looking face and short hair. One of Alex's friends from the table. "We're gonna crash that lame ass dorm party.. teach them how to really party."

"Alright you go ahead, Izzy." Alex said to the girl but didn't take her eyes off Piper. Izzy seemed to have noticed her friend's strange behaviour and Piper felt eyes like daggers on her. She didn't want to cause any trouble and cleared her throat hesitantly, "I guess I should get going as well, I've got a paper due tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Al—"

"No." She felt a grip around her wrist and looked down to find Alex's fingers wrapped around her arm. Electricity coursed through her veins at the contact and Piper chewed nervously on her lower lip before gazing up at Alex. She could see Izzy waiting impatiently behind her, arms folded across her chest. Alex still had Piper's wrist firmly grasped in her grip. She knew you ought to be concerned when strangers grabbed you in bars but that small amount of contact from Alex was doing strange things to her insides. "Ditch your shitty paper and come party with us. I'm not ready to say goodnight to you yet, Piper Chapman."

Alex loosened her grip on Piper and allowed her fingers to lightly tickle the inside of her pale wrist before pulling away completely and finishing off the last gulps of her margarita.

"O-okay." Piper cursed herself internally for the stuttered response that escaped her lips. What was the worst that could happen if she went with them? She wasn't ready to say goodnight to Alex either. She still wanted to know more about this mysterious stranger. Izzy didn't seem bet pleased that she'd be joining the group and Piper wondered what the deal was with the two women. Were they perhaps more than friends?

Her thoughts were disturbed when Alex grabbed her hand and literally dragged her off of her bar stool. "I hope you can handle your drink, Piper Chapman.." the taller woman teased with a wicked smirk before leading her out into the street.


	2. Dancing With Strangers

As it turns out, Piper most certainly could _not_ hold her drink. She was a world class lightweight. Always had been and probably always would be. She remembered Alex leading her into some random dorm for this party and everything after that was kind of a blur. A nice blur though. She didn't do this often enough.

She didn't know anybody at this party and had turned to the alcohol to help her loosen up a little. It was definitely working and Piper felt her hips sway lazily in time with the loud music that was playing. Her blue eyes sought out Alex who was in the middle of her group of friends, head tipped back as she laughed at some unheard joke. In that split second Alex glanced over her shoulder and the blonde made eye contact with her. She continued to sway her hips, smiling cheekily across the room as she took a sip from the red cup someone had given her. Alex's eyes roamed down her body, lingering on her hips before flicking back up to meet Piper's eyes. The alcohol was like liquid courage and Piper nibbled shyly on her lower lip before closing her eyes and dancing some more.

The room was crowded. Full of sweaty bodies, dancing and shoving. But she felt like she was putting on a private show for the mysterious woman across the room she had only just met in a bar that very evening. Not even two hours ago.

"All eyes are on you right now, Piper Chapman. I'm not sure I like it."

Piper's eyes snapped open and there she was. Alex was right there in front of her. How had she manoeuvred from one side of the room to the other so fast? Heh, Piper didn't care. She was just glad she was there. A lop-sided, drunken smile formed on Piper's lips and she raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe you should dance with me then." Yes, the alcohol had definitely given her courage. She wasn't even sure what she was drinking.. some kind of home-made punch. Whatever it was, it was strong and Piper wasn't sure if she was swaying to the music or simply swaying because she couldn't stand up straight anymore.

She felt an arm snake it's way around her waist and gratefully leaned into Alex who seemed to have taken it upon herself to hold the blonde steady. "I'm not even sure you can stand, kid. Let alone dance."

"Sure I can dance." Piper glanced up at Alex through fair eyelashes. "Look, I'll show you." She attempted another little sway and stumbled ever so slightly. The arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to the woman who held her protectively. The first thought that popped into Piper's mind was how much of a gentleman Alex was being. She snorted unattractively at the thought and nestled her head into the other woman's neck. She was definitely not a gentleman. Gentlemen didn't smell like this.. or have curves like that.

"How come you're not taking advantage of me, anyway?" Piper murmured flirtatiously, her face still nestled in the crook of Alex's pale neck. She didn't know what had gotten into her honestly, she never flirted like this.

She heard – well, more like felt – a soft growl form in Alex's throat and leaned back to look at her again. "Don't tempt me now, Piper Chapman." Oh, but Piper wanted to tempt her. She had no problems being taken advantage of if it was by this raven haired beauty before her.

Piper took a step backwards, willing herself not to stumble this time. The arm Alex had wrapped around her waist started to fall and the blonde caught her hand, twining their fingers together before the other woman could protest. She was getting her dance. She set out this evening hoping to get a job but now her only goal was to share a dance with this intriguing woman.

Piper continued to walk backwards towards the heart of the party, pulling Alex slowly with her, eyes never leaving hers. She felt other bodies dancing and moving either side of her and came to a stop.. she was totally giving Alex a 'come hither' look and had she not had not been fuelled by the alcohol she would've been mortified by her current behaviour.

"Dance with me," Piper urged, dropping Alex's hand and instead snaking her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"If you insist," Alex chuckled huskily; wrapping her arms around Piper's tiny frame and pulling their bodies flush together. Their bodies moved in unison, swaying and grinding in time to the music. Alex took the lead and Piper did all she could simply to remain upright. She'd danced with females before - just her girl friends on nights out and such. But never like this. It never . . . turned her on. That really was the only way to describe how she was feeling right now.

"I don't think your friend likes me very much." Over Alex's shoulder, Piper could just make out Izzy giving her evils through the crowd of sweaty, drunken bodies. She wasn't even trying to be subtle about it. It was a full on death glare.

"Oh, just ignore her," Alex murmured, pulling Piper closer and letting her hands wander further down her back. Any further and Alex would be groping her ass. Izzy definitely wouldn't approve of that. "I've told her several times I'm not interested in her pussy but she still insists on trying.."

So that answered the internal question Piper had been asking herself since sitting at that bar. Alex obviously . . . you know, preferred the company of females. Piper had never been with a woman. She'd drunkenly kissed her best friend Polly as a dare during a game of spin the bottle but it had been weird. She found her thoughts drifting and wondering what it would be like to kiss Alex. She had the most luscious lips and Piper gazed longingly up at them as they continued to grind to the rhythm of the music.

She lost track of time. She had no idea how long they'd been wrapped in each other's arms. It could hardly be called dancing any more though; Alex was practically carrying Piper as her legs had started to feel like jelly. It wasn't just them swaying it was the entire room. What the fuck was in that punch?

"I think it's about time we got you home, kid."

Piper's inside sizzled with excitement when she heard those words murmured in her ear. Did that mean Alex was coming too? She'd said 'it's about time _we_ got you home.' That suggested she was coming, didn't it?

Next thing she knew, they were outside. The cold breeze did wonders for her poor head and Piper looked nervously at the woman beside her. She'd insisted she'd be able to get home herself – she rented an apartment just five minutes around the corner – but Alex was adamant she accompany her. Piper was secretly glad of this. It had been one of the best night's she'd ever had and she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Alex. Would she ever see her again? How come she'd never seen her before?

"You never told me what you _really_ do, Alex." Piper questioned curiously. Alex had joked she worked for an international drug cartel but she'd never revealed what she actually did. "Do you go to college here? I've not seen you around before." Piper was sure she would've remembered seeing her around. You didn't just forget that face.

"We'll have to save some things for the second date, Piper Chapman," Alex smirked, coming to a stop outside of Piper's building and turning to face her blonde companion. Was she going to come upstairs? Piper really wanted her to come upstairs. The prospect of a second meeting excited her though and Piper rummaged clumsily in her bag.

"Here, take this," she thrust what appeared to be an old crumpled up piece of paper in Alex's hand and the taller woman looked at her questioningly. "It's my resume." She explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. It made sense in her drunken mind anyway.

"I don't have to hire my women. They always come willingly." Alex's eyes sparkled mischievously in the dark and Piper felt a blush colouring her cheeks. The blonde shoved the taller woman playfully, once again over come with shyness.

"It's got my number on it. You'll need it to call me so we can arrange that second date."

And before she made a fool of herself, either by puking or by dragging Alex into her apartment, Piper turned on her heel and let herself into her block.


	3. More Margarita

It had been almost two weeks since that evening. That evening when she'd meant the mysterious Alex. Almost two whole weeks and Piper still hadn't heard from her. It was driving her crazy. Piper had been pretty drunk when she'd said goodnight to Alex, but she remembered making sure to leave her telephone number with the other woman. She'd mentioned a second date, hadn't she? Why hadn't she called?

She started to get paranoid, thinking perhaps Alex didn't like her. But no, it was Alex that approached _her _in the bar. It was Alex that invited _her_ to that dorm party. Alex had been the one to do all the instigating and the flirting and ugh! Why hadn't she called? Why hadn't she taken Alex's contact details?

Why hadn't she dragged Alex into her apartment that night?

She knew it wasn't cool to call someone the day after an initial meeting, but almost two weeks? That was too long. She was going to go insane with all the waiting. Piper didn't even know Alex's surname so it wasn't even as if she could play stalker and try and find her via the student directory or some social networking site.

Piper lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She'd never been the patient type and sucked at waiting. And besides, how long were you supposed to wait before you gave up? Her mind was working over drive and with a groan she rolled onto her side and reached for the iPhone on charge on her bedside table. She'd taken to making sure it was always fully charged – just in case. Oh god, she was turning into one of those clingy psycho types and she and Alex had only met once. _Once._

This was not healthy.

Piper scrolled through the list of contacts in her phone, stopping and dialling when she got to her best friend. Polly would know what to do, she always did. She was the sensible one of the duo – the practical one.

"I know what you need," Polly started after listening patiently to Piper's dilemma. "You need some alcohol in your system." Piper groaned yet again and sat up in bed. Really? Wasn't that what started this whole problem? If she hadn't gone into that bar and ordered that margarita..

And that's when it struck her. Maybe she could go back to that bar. Maybe Alex would be there. And if she wasn't perhaps some of her friends would be. She was turning into a total stalker and she didn't care.

A few hours later and Piper was in the bar, perched in the exact same stool she had been on that evening. She even ordered herself a margarita, thinking if she replicated the scene perfectly perhaps Alex would magically appear. It didn't work. It was Polly who appeared and took the stool beside her. She wasn't Alex but Piper was glad to see her best friend and leant forward to wrap her in a hug.

"So, tell me about this mysterious Alex," Polly asked curiously, gazing over her glass as she sipped her own margarita. "You didn't reveal enough on the phone. He must be super sexy if he's got you all wound up like this. Is he hotter than that other guy you were last with? What was his name again? Gavin?"

"Gareth." Piper corrected her, a smirk creeping its way to her lips. "And Alex isn't a guy."

"What is he then?" Polly asked, looking completely confused.

"Well, when someone isn't a guy, it generally means they're the opposite." Piper said slowly and deliberately. Honestly, Polly was meant to be smart.

"So Alex is a girl? You had sex with a _girl_!?" Goodness, could she have said it any louder? Piper's cheeks burned as several gazes in the bar turned in their direction.

"Yes she is a girl." Piper hissed in confirmation, glaring at her best friend. "But I didn't have sex with her, jeez Polly. That's what I was trying to say to you on the phone. We had an amazing evening and I left her my number but she hasn't called me yet."

"Did you _kiss_ her?" Polly leaned forward, clearly intrigued with the whole girl-on-girl thing.

Piper sighed and slowly shook her head, no. She wished she'd had the courage to now though. Now she might never lay her eyes on those lips again. They really were nice lips.

"Are you imagining kissing her right now?" Polly wrinkled her nose and nudged Piper who hadn't realised she'd drifted off into a day dream. "I never realised you were into girls. Do you imagine kissing me too?"

"Polly, stop it!" Piper scolded with a grin. "We didn't kiss. We just talked, and danced." She took another sip of her margarita; grateful for the warm feeling it gave her insides. "And I'm not into girls. I just liked this one in particular. You're not my type."

Alex and Alex only was her type.

"How do girls even do it together?" Polly started to muse, tilting one head to the side as she thought it through. "I mean, we don't have the right . . . equipment, do we? You'd have to use a strap on."

Piper let out a groan and dropped her head into her hands. Coming out with Polly was meant to take her mind off the current situation but her best friend was making it worse! She didn't know how girls 'did it' but now she was trying to imagine it. Imagining it with the only female she'd been interested in. Alex seemed experienced, Piper bet she'd know exactly what to do in the bedroom department.

"I don't want to be thinking of . . . strap on's right now, Polly."

She didn't want to think of anything sex related right now. She just wanted to drink and forget her worries. Piper downed the last of her margarita before ordering herself and Polly another.

Several drinks later and Polly could barely balance on her stool any longer. "Look Pipes..." She started with a slur, wrapping an arm around her best friend's neck and leaning in real close. "I love you. You're my best friend. You know I'll do anything for you," she hiccupped and Piper blinked at her, waiting for her to get the point of all this. "So if you ever need someone to practice the girl sex thing on, just let me know. Okay?"

Piper was just about to tell her what for when the bar doors swung open. She'd jumped every time someone came in, hoping it would be a long-legged dark-haired rockabilly. It wasn't. But it was the next best thing.

The blonde held her breath and allowed her eyes to follow the group of friends that made their way further into the bar and found a table. Izzy was amongst them. Izzy who seemed to have formed an instant dislike for Piper but perhaps she could shed some light on where Alex was. Or maybe Alex would be coming too?

"Is that _her_?" Polly whispered, following Piper's gaze and resting her eyes on Izzy. She was wearing a white tank top with dark skinny jeans, teamed with a pair of very large Doc Martens. Her short hair was messy and it looked like she'd just rolled out of bed. "She looks very . . . lesbiany? She looks like the kind of chick that can handle a strap on which is good news for you though, I guess."

"Shut up, Polly! That's not her!" Piper hissed back, starting to freak out. "Her name's Izzy and I think she has a thing for Alex. She got really pissed off when we were dancing together." Piper remembered the daggers Izzy had been sending her way that night. The thought brought a small smile to her lips. Alex hadn't wanted to dance with Izzy, she'd wanted to dance with _her_. Piper recalled the memory of those arms low around her waist and involuntarily heaved a small sigh.

"I think I'm gonna have to talk with her though. Maybe she knows where Alex is."

Polly raised her eyebrows and shrugged nonchalantly. "Rather you than me, Pipes. She looks like she could crush skulls with those boots she's wearing. If you die can I finish your margarita?"

Piper rolled her eyes at her best friend before attempting to ready herself. If she wanted news on Alex she had to do this no matter how scared she was. What happened to all the courage she'd had that evening? She wasn't ready to be skull crushed.

"Uhm.. hey guys?" Piper cleared her throat as she approached the table. Some of the faces seemed to recognise her and Piper smiled nervously at them. "How's it going?" Before any of them could answer she carried on, "I was just wondering . . . have any of you heard from Alex? I haven't seen her since that dorm party and she said she'd call. I'm a little worried."

She heard an unattractive snorting sound and Izzy turned to look up at her. "Hey there high and fucking mighty. Did you not stop to think perhaps Alex simply didn't want to see you again?"

Piper looked down at her feet and fidgeted nervously. Over at the bar she sensed Polly get to her feet, ready to have her back if necessary. Polly really was the best.

"She said she wanted to see me again," was the only pathetic response she had to hit back with.

"How many times have you said that and not meant it?" Izzy enquired maliciously, "she probably just said that to try not to hurt your feelings. Alex can do better than you, darling." The short haired woman gave her the once over, shook her head and turned back to the table.

"Izzy, stop being a dick for once in your life," a handsome looking guy piped up and gave Piper a sympathetic smile. "Piper. Right?" Piper nodded, grateful that someone was actually seemed to want to help. Surely all of Alex's friends weren't assholes like Izzy. "Alex is away on business. She's due back this weekend."

Piper breathed a tiny sigh of relief and smiled appreciatively at the guy. "Thanks. I'll – I'll just leave you guys to it then. Have a nice evening."

She felt half a dozen eyes boring into her back as she made her way back to Polly at the bar. "What did she say? Do you need me to go over there and smack her on the nose? She'll probably knock me out but I'll do it if you need me to."

Piper pulled her best friend into a tight hug and giggled quietly. "I don't want to have to take you to A&E, Pol. Just finish your margarita, okay?"

So Alex was away on business. What business? Piper didn't even know what she officially did.. Alex said they would save that for the second date. Did this business mean she didn't have access to a phone though? Who didn't have access to a phone in this day and age!?

Piper took a calming breath and returned to her stool. She finished her margarita in a few more gulps and the alcohol chilled her out a little. Alex was due back this weekend. There was still hope.

***** Hey guys, if you like my story and want me to continue, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome too! :D *****


	4. Sexy Female Drug Importer

She'd taken to long gruelling sessions in the campus library to try and keep her mind from wandering to a certain person. The weekend had gone and past and Piper still hadn't heard from Alex. She'd gotten the hint now. Izzy was right. Just because Alex had hinted at a second meeting didn't necessarily mean there would be one – she'd been foolish to get her hopes up like she had. She had to be realistic here.

Fair eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Piper gently chewed on the end of her pen and turned the page of the English Literature book that was this week's assignment. Her studies were more important than her libido now anyway, right? The year was almost over, she was graduating soon. She had more important concerns than a random woman she'd met in a bar over two weeks ago.

If only that was true.

Her phone rang loudly, alerting her to a new text message and earning her many disapproving looks from the people around her. It was probably Polly updating her on her new beau – Polly was looking for 'the one' and had slept with at least half of their senior year in the hunt for him.

It wasn't a text from Polly though. It was from an unknown number.

Piper straightened in her seat, all thoughts of studying banished from her mind as she opened the text message.

_Hey kid._

That's all it said.

Piper frantically scrolled down in the hopes there would be more. But no, that was it. _Hey kid._

_"I think it's about time we got you home, kid."_

Alex's words from that fateful night rang in her ears and Piper felt her heartbeat grow faster. It was her. It had to be. Noone else had ever called her 'kid.'

Piper spun in her seat expecting to find Alex leaning casually against one of the bookshelves or something, that mischievous smirk covering her lips. The library was full of people cramming for last essays and finals but there was definitely no Alex.

She turned back to her phone, running an index finger over the words on the screen. _Hey kid._

How did she reply to that?

Fuck, should she even reply at all? Alex had left her waiting over two weeks. They'd had an amazing evening together and then nothing. Nothing at all.

Who was she kidding? Of course she was going to reply. Piper still didn't know anything about the mysterious Alex and she wanted to know everything there was to know. More importantly, she wanted to lay her eyes on those lips again. She wanted to know if they were as beautiful as she remembered. She wanted to know what those lips would feel like against her own pair.

Piper clenched her thighs together at the thought and peeked timidly at the person studying beside her, worried that perhaps they could telepathically hear her thoughts. She definitely wasn't thinking about English Literature any longer.

_Hey yourself._

That's all she texted back. If Alex was going to play it short and sweet then so would she. She didn't want to come across as too eager after all.

She was worried about having to wait ages for another text back but her phone buzzed almost straight away.

_Change whatever plans you might already have for tonight. I'm taking you for dinner._

It took everything in her not to SQUEEE loudly right there in the middle of the library. Instead Piper simply grinned like a lunatic at the text message that had flashed onto the screen. Alex wanted to take her out. For dinner. Like a real date? Luckily the only plans she'd had for the evening included her fluffy pyjamas, a bowl of popcorn and a romantic comedy. Alex didn't need to know that though, did she?

_Okay. Sounds good. I'll tell Fernando we can rearrange our date for tomorrow night instead. _

She giggled loudly to herself as she hit the send button and earned herself a few more disgruntled looks.

This time she had to wait a little longer for her phone to buzz in reply and Piper had started to grow fearful she'd scared Alex away with her joke.

_You won't think twice about Fernando after a night with me, kid. Trust me._

The response she got back made Piper strangely breathless and she unconsciously clenched her thighs together again. Goodness, if this was how Alex made her feel over a text message how on Earth was she supposed to handle her in the flesh?

"Uhm.. excuse me? Are you okay?" Piper looked up at the guy that was addressing her from behind a pile of American History textbooks and blinked rapidly in confusion. "You look like you're hyperventilating.."

Fuck, how embarrassing.

"Oh, no no no. I'm great! I just got a text message from a very sexy woman. She wants to take me out for dinner tonight." She had to tell someone! The poor nerdy guy looked at her in shock and Piper grinned wildly. "Excuse me, I have to go try and make myself look hot for her."

And with that, Piper grabbed her belongings and darted out of the library.

She tried on several outfits before finding the right one. It was a deep red, lacey and backless. It showed off just enough flesh to be a tease but at the same time still left plenty to the imagination. The perfect combination.

Piper was nervous. Like, REALLY nervous as she approached the venue Alex had picked out for them. She was early and paced up and down the street out front of the restaurant as she tried to compose herself. She'd been on plenty of dates before this. Why was she getting herself so worked up? "Sort it out, Piper," the blonde muttered to herself.

"Shit, the hot ones always turn out to be the crazy ones."

Piper stopped in her tracks and turned to the voice. She would recognise that husky voice anywhere. The breath caught in her chest as she took in the sight before her. Alex. Jesus Christ, she looked sexier than she remembered. She found a woman sexy. Did that make her gay now? Damn, she was so confused.

"Did I just catch you talking to yourself, Piper Chapman?" Alex asked, quirking a cheeky eyebrow at the blonde.

Piper eyed the taller woman before her. She'd opted for a dark, vampish halterneck dress that contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin and gave her some oh so amazing cleavage. "What? Now you're speechless?" Alex teased with a loud guttural laugh. "I must say, I usually do have that effect."

"You look beautiful." Piper heard herself blurting out before she could stop herself. _Smooth, Piper._

"You don't scrub up half bad yourself, kid." Alex sent a wink in her direction and Piper immediately felt her cheeks flushing with colour. Goddammit, how was it this woman had such an effect on her? "Come on, I'm starved."

Alex lead her into the Italian restaurant, a hand resting naturally on the small of Piper's back. Piper felt the skin tingle beneath her dress and secretly wished Alex had put her hand higher on her back where there wasn't any material.

"Vause." Alex said to the maître d' who then proceeded to lead them to the dimly lit area at the back of the restaurant where there were smaller tables. Vause. So _that_ was her surname. Piper mentally stored that information away in her brain for future stalking purposes.

"So Alex Vause," Piper started, gazing at the woman seated across from her. "I hear you've been away on business?" She was still insanely curious as to what it was this woman actually did. And how come it took her so long to call..

"I see. You're one to watch," Alex mused playfully, taking a sip of the wine the waiter had just brought over for them. "Clearly you do your research properly."

Piper looked down embarrassed. Alex had finally called. They were here right now, together having dinner and she was going to say the wrong thing and make Alex think she was a crazy stalker or something.

"No need to be embarrassed," Alex purred and reached across the table to lightly touch Piper's hand. Piper's skin burned at the tiny amount of contact and she brought her eyes up to meet with Alex's once more. "I did mine too. I hear you got tired of waiting for me and found another girl at our bar."

"What!?" Piper blurted out loudly, eyes wide. And then it struck home. She must've meant Polly. Izzy had probably told Alex that Piper was at the bar with another woman to be vindictive. She certainly seemed like the type. Not to mention Polly had gotten pretty wasted toward the end of the night. When Polly got drunk she got very huggy. "No, that would've been Polly. She's my best friend. Nothing more.. gosh no –"

Piper was grateful that the waiter chose that precise moment to ask for their orders.

"We'll both take the mortadella and ricotta caramelle," Alex took charge and ordered for the both of them. Noone had ever done that for her before and Piper found it ridiculously attractive. Everything this woman did was ridiculously attractive - how was that even possible? Piper found her gaze drifting from Alex's lips and down to the fair amount of cleavage she had on display. Her skin looked so pearly white and soft. Her fingertips were tingling at the thought of touching.

"Enjoying the view?" Piper's eyes darted back up to Alex's and she looked mortified that she had just been caught practically staring. She'd just been caught doing one of the very things she hated. She hated when you were trying to chat with a guy and all they did was ogle at your tits and now she was guilty of it herself. "Look all you want, babe. But you're not allowed to touch. _Yet_."

Alex's eyes twinkled playfully in the dim light and Piper grinned shyly. She was totally not prepared for this. She was acting like a teenager on a first date.

"There's still hope then," Piper shocked even herself by crooning flirtatiously back before taking a sip of her wine. "So are you going to tell me what it is you do, Alex? Or are you going to keep me guessing?" She had to admit, she kind of liked not knowing. It added an air of mystery to this already mysterious woman.

"I already told you what I do." Alex leaned back in her seat and eyed Piper, gaging her reaction.

Piper wracked her brains, remembering that initial meeting. She'd played the night over and over a hundred times in her mind during these last two weeks. Alex definitely hadn't told her what she did. She'd jokingly said she . . . wait . . . no, surely not.

"You told me you worked for an international drug cartel. But you were joking. Right?" Piper leaned forward in her seat, suddenly feeling ten times more nervous. Fuck no. The corners of Alex's lips twitched with humour and Piper held her breath.

"Who said I was joking, Piper Chapman?"

Noone had said she was joking. Piper had simply assumed. Because who the fuck owned up to dealing drugs for a living to random strangers in bars!? Oh gosh, she was going to start hyperventilating again in a minute. With a slightly shaky hand, Piper took a rather large gulp of her wine and tried to compose herself.

"You're a drug dealer," Piper hissed, panicked. She brought the wine glass back to her lips and downed the last of it before pouring herself another from the bottle the waiter had left on ice for them. She had a feeling she'd need another five bottles before the end of the evening.

"I'm not a drug dealer," Alex shook her head, that look of amusement still on her face. She seemed to be getting a thrill out of making Piper nervous. "I'm an importer. I arrange the importation of the drugs and let other people do the dirty work that comes after." She said it all so nonchalantly, like they were talking about the fucking weather or something.

Piper knew she ought to be afraid. She knew she probably ought to simply get up and leave. Her Mother would have a fit if she could see her now, having dinner with a sexy female drug importer. But strangely, those nerves had changed into something else. Perhaps it was due to all the wine she'd suddenly started downing but Piper suddenly felt excited. She was having dinner with a _sexy female drug importer._ It felt dangerous. It felt . . . thrilling.

"You're awfully quiet. Should I be worried?" Alex leaned forward in her seat and topped her own glass up with some more wine. "You're not gonna rat me out to the cops, are ya?" She laughed loudly and sent a wink in Piper's direction.

"So that's why you didn't call me," Piper started, searching Alex's eyes with her own. "That's what business you were away on." Alex simply nodded in confirmation.

"There was kind of an emergency in Prague. One of my girls decided to sample my product for her own enjoyment rather than import it like I pay her to." She raised a knowing eyebrow and Piper was simply dumbfounded by her casualness at the whole situation. So while she'd been sulking in the library and checking her phone every half hour, this woman had been in fucking Prague sorting out drug deals that had gone awry. "Look, if this is too much for you to take in, I get it. You can leave if you want. I'd wait till after the main course though, it's fucking tasty."

Piper shook her head quickly. No, she'd already decided. She was staying. Not for the main course but for the woman opposite her.

"I'm staying put. You intrigue me, Alex Vause."


	5. Lesbian Porn?

"So, did you visit the Clementinum?" Piper asked casually as they strolled slowly in the direction of her apartment. The rest of the dinner had been perfect. They'd chatted some and flirted a whole lot more. They didn't go into any more detail about the whole drug importation business and Piper told Alex about her major to which the other woman seemed genuinely interested in. "In Prague." Piper continued upon seeing Alex's confused expression.

"Honestly? There's not a whole lot of time for sight-seeing, y'know. It's all just work." Piper nodded sadly. That sucked. She'd always wanted to go travelling, the furthest she'd been was down to Florida for a family holiday and that was when she was just a kid. She couldn't imagine visiting all these exotic places and not exploring.

"Where do you think your next trip will take you?" She asked curiously, glancing up at the woman beside her. If she couldn't travel herself, maybe she could live vicariously through Alex. Also, the small talk kept her mind away from what was really bothering her. They were walking back to her apartment. Together. Did that mean . . .?

"It could be anywhere," Alex shrugged in response, "there's been a few issues in Jakarta recently though so I think another trip is on the cards soon." Piper watched the other woman, totally enthralled. She was still so casual about the whole situation. Wasn't this business meant to be top-secret? Yet here Alex was, sharing information with Piper after only the second time meeting her. For all Alex knew, Piper really _could_ go to the cops.

"Hey kid, this is you isn't it?"

Piper had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she'd almost walked straight past her apartment block. She noticed Alex had taken a few steps closer to her, closing the distance between them considerably and Piper held her breath anxiously.

"Yes, this is me," she murmured softly, gazing up at her dark haired companion with shy eyes. Was this the part of the evening where she invited Alex up to her apartment for 'coffee'?

"I had a nice time. You're tougher than you look, Piper Chapman. I was half expecting you to do a runner back there." Alex grinned teasingly and raised a hand to tuck a stray piece of blonde hair back behind Piper's ear.

It was the tiniest amount of contact yet Piper still felt her legs weaken slightly. No man had ever made her feel this way, let alone a _woman._ She unconsciously leant into Alex's touch and the taller woman allowed her fingers to linger at Piper's cheek a few mere seconds longer.

"So . . . are you gonna invite me inside?" Alex leaned even further in and murmured by Piper's ear. Piper's insides felt like they were on fire and she mentally cursed herself for being so pathetic.

Words had failed her, and anything she wanted to say probably wouldn't come out coherent right now anyway. Her mind was a jumbled hot mess. So Piper simply tilted her head and shocked even herself by pressing her lips against Alex's porcelain cheek. "Something tells me that would be an awfully bad idea," she whispered shakily without pulling away, her lips tickling Alex's cheek as she spoke. Was she really turning her away? Her body was screaming out for this woman but her brain was telling her otherwise.

She slowly leant away in order to search Alex's face. She wore what appeared to be a slightly dumbfounded expression and Piper giggled shyly when she realised Alex probably never got turned away like this. Only a crazy person would turn away what was standing on offer right in front of her. Piper did feel crazy that was for sure –insanely crazy for Alex Vause. This was all happening far too fast though. She couldn't be reckless.

"You know, the bad ideas normally turn out to be the best kind," Alex said with a smirk, running her fingertips down Piper's bare arm which caused the blonde to give an involuntary shiver despite the warm weather. Her body was betraying her and if she didn't leave now Alex could probably have her out of her dress right here on the street if she wanted.

"Thank you for the dinner, Alex. It was lovely," Piper breathed, gazing up at the taller woman. "Are you sure you don't want any money. . . ?" Alex had insisted on paying the entire bill which had turned out to be shockingly expensive. Who knew pasta could cost so much?

"Don't worry about it. Perhaps you can pay me back some other time," Alex responded playfully and Piper could only imagine what sort of payback she was referring to. "See you around, Pipes." Alex leant in and brushed her lips ever so, _ever so_ lightly against Piper's. One second they were there, the next they were gone. It was the briefest of touches but it was enough to set Piper's core burning.

This woman was dangerous.

"Oh my _god_, Polly." Piper exclaimed pacing up and down in her apartment, phone held firmly to her ear. She'd somehow managed to drag herself from Alex and the first thing she did when entering her apartment was call her best friend.

"Eww, you did it with her, didn't you?" Polly said in her ear, "when a call starts like that it generally means you've just done it. Is she there right now?"

"For fuck's sake, Polly, is sex the only thing ever on your brain?" Piper sounded exasperated and she heard her best friend cackle on the other end of the line. She took that as a resounding yes - sex was the only thing ever on Polly's brain. "We didn't _do it_. She took me out for dinner." She told Polly all about the evening, deciding to leave out the details about Alex being an importer of drugs.

"Wow, it sounds like you really like her."

"Polly, I've never felt like this before," Piper admitted, opening the freezer and helping herself to a tub of Ben & Jerry's finest. They'd skipped dessert back at the restaurant and she was in dire need of ice cream. Cookie dough ice cream made everything better. "It's kind of terrifying."

"So you're into a girl, huh? Does this mean you're a lesbian now?" It sounded like Polly was munching on ice cream on her end too and Piper grinned. What a pair they were. "You know, I've always wanted a gay best friend . . . one that will take me out shopping and tell me how fabulous I am though. You'd suck as a gay best friend."

Piper snorted as she curled up on the sofa with her tub of ice cream. "I'm not a lesbian." She wasn't, was she? Her sexual preference had always been men. She'd only ever been with men. Sure, she was comfortable enough with her sexuality to admit when a woman was particularly beautiful, but she'd never been sexually attracted to another woman. Not until she met Alex Vause anyway.

"You keep telling yourself that," Polly teased with a laugh, "Piper, I gotta go. Pete's coming round and we're going to have straight people sex." Polly disconnected before Piper had a chance to retort back.

Her best friend's words had kind of struck a nerve and Piper chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. She'd never been one to put labels on everything – especially people - but her thoughts and feelings had her so confused right now. Maybe she'd been gay all this time and just hadn't known? Was that even possible?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Piper put her ice cream to one side and retrieved her laptop from where she'd previously left it on her coffee table. She took a breath and readied herself before opening up a webpage and going onto a search engine. Yes, she really was going to do this.

_Lesbian porn._

Piper's blue eyes widened with shock at the thousands of results and videos that flashed onto her screen. _Mature Muff Divers. Pussy Pleasures. One Dildo Four Lesbians._ Who even came up with these awful titles!? She accidentally clicked the cursor onto a video of a _very _busty looking blonde and jumped when loud, over exaggerated moaning and panting sounded from her laptop speakers. She hit the mute button in a flash, grateful that she'd opted for a single and didn't have roommates.

She watched with a peculiar sense of curiosity as the bleach blonde in the video started making out with another girl who had equally as big boobs. Then came the breast fondling, which she could deal with too but it didn't arouse any feelings. A few minutes later, the blonde whipped off her underwear and her female companion started touching her down there.

That was enough. Piper pulled a face and quickly snapped her laptop shut.

She wasn't sure what the hell she was, but she didn't feel like a lesbian.


	6. Embrace The Ass Grab

It was coming close to the end of the school year which meant long hours in the library and endless amounts of cramming for final exams. Piper focused her attentions on finishing with a decent grade – at least, she tried. It proved difficult when a certain drop dead gorgeous, lesbian drug importer kept invading her thoughts. She knuckled down and did her very best to avoid the distractions, however.

She couldn't afford that sort of distraction. Not now anyway. There was too much at stake here. She didn't want to have to return home only to tell her parents she'd failed at the final hurdle. Fuck, they'd probably disown her. No, she had to keep her head screwed on, forget about Alex Vause and get her degree.

It was virtually impossible at first and Piper often found herself thinking about the other woman at inappropriate times. It had been almost a month since they'd had dinner together though and the fantasies were growing less frequent. She managed to convince herself it was obviously just some sort of weird phase she'd been going through at the time and even went on a few dates with a guy named Jason. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the box and Piper wasn't even sure how he'd gotten into college but he was cute. Yes, it had definitely just been a strange phase.

"I can't believe that's it," Polly exclaimed excitedly with a bounce. "No more lectures, no more papers, no more exams. We're done!"

Piper had joined Polly at one of the rickety tables in the college courtyard for a coffee after the last exam. It still hadn't sunk in yet. No more classes. She wouldn't be coming back here next year.

"It's all well and good now," Piper frowned as she took a sip of her cappuccino, "but Polly, this means we have to join the _real_ world. We're gonna have to get jobs and act like proper adults." No more getting shit faced and sleeping in till 3pm. Her Mother would have a fit if she behaved like that under her roof. She'd been hoping to get a job so she'd at least be able to afford rent on her own apartment but that hadn't even worked out.

"Ugh, I feel so old," Polly wrinkled her nose, "all the more reason to make the most of this weekend though."

There was a huge party planned to take place at the local off-campus nightclub to celebrate the end of the school year and Polly was dragging her to it. Piper wasn't really into the whole nightclub thing. She much preferred to have a few quiet drinks in a nice bar. Nightclubs were too loud. Too busy. And the floors were always sticky, she dreaded to think why that was.

"Is Jason going to be there?" Polly asked with bright eyes. "He's so cute, I could eat him all up. So cute he managed to turn you straight again, huh Pipes?" Her best friend wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Piper simply rolled her eyes at her.

Piper didn't know what to do with herself now that she didn't have lectures and seminars to attend and mostly just lounged around her apartment reading and watching movies. It was nice not having to rush around for once and it was nice not freaking out about the deadline of her next essay. She knew this was the calm before the storm – the storm being the big wide world away from college. Her parents would expect her to make good use of the tuition fees they'd paid and get a job right away. She'd feel guilty if she didn't. She was only twenty two though, wasn't this the time to be living life to the fullest? Did she really want to be stuck with a nine to five job? She knew she didn't, it was certainly what was expected of her though.

The young blonde sighed and dragged herself off the sofa. The big party was tonight and there was no getting out of it - she'd called Polly and faked period pains but for some strange reason her best friend knew her cycle wasn't due for another two weeks – so it was time to shower and get ready.

"Where's Jason?" It was the first thing Polly asked her as Piper stepped out of the cab and met her best friend outside the venue. Really?

"Nice to see you too, Pol," Piper said drily with a shake of her head. She could hear the loud, thumping bass from inside and already wished she was back at home in her pyjamas. These heels were killing her. "I haven't spoken with him in the last couple of days." She shrugged at Polly's shocked stare. Honestly, they'd been on a few dates and Polly seemed to think they were destined to get married, have babies and live happily ever after. Jason was lovely but he was also very boring. Piper didn't want boring she wanted exciting. She wanted adventures. Polly was the one looking for a future husband already, not her.

"Jeez, let's just get in there and get this over with," Piper muttered, linking arms with her best friend and begrudgingly dragging her inside.

"You were in Rio de Janeiro for two fucking weeks. How is it you still look like a fucking ghost!? I don't get it." Alex Vause simply shrugged her broad, bare shoulders at Izzy and proceeded to sip on her cocktail. She flew back into Connecticut yesterday morning and was feeling majorly jet-lagged. She was normally up for a good time and these kinds of parties were great for finding potentially new candidates but this was the last place she wanted to be right now. Izzy was due to graduate soon though and if she wasn't going to let the girl get into her pants, the least she could do was show her face here.

"Perhaps I forgot to tell you. I'm actually a vampire," she responded with a bored voice, letting her gaze wander across the room from where she leant casually at the bar.

"What's wrong with you, Vause? Still all caught up on blondie?" Izzy sneered up at the older woman. Her words had apparently struck some sort of nerve and she earned herself an ice cold frosty glare. "What did you see in her anyway? I didn't think little stuck up bitches were your type."

Alex continued to glare at her friend – if you could call Izzy that anyway. She wanted to tell her how Piper wasn't a stuck up little bitch. She certainly came across that way at first glance . . . like one of those little lost rich girl, over privileged types. But she wasn't. She was somehow different. Alex didn't want to seem like a complete pussy though and gave her shoulders another shrug. It wasn't like her and Piper had made any contact since that dinner night anyway. "I thought she'd make a good runner," she admitted. It was a half truth. She had thought that at first. She had all the necessary credentials and probably had enough stamps in her passport to avoid suspicion. It had been the reason Alex had approached her on that first night back in the bar. It's how she recruited most of her young mules – the old Alex Vause seduction normally did the trick.

"Oh my gosh, I think someone just grabbed my ass." Piper squeaked and clung onto Polly for dear life. Another thing she didn't like about nightclubs – everyone was just so . . . _close_. Hello, had no one heard it was rude to invade another person's personal bubble? And guys just presumed it was okay to cop a feel whenever they felt like it.

"Embrace the ass grab, Pipes." Polly shouted with a giggle as she tried to push her tiny body through the crowd in order to lead them in the direction of the bar. If she could get a few margaritas into Piper's system her best friend would loosen up in no time at all. "I think you should be flattered. They obviously liked the look of it enough to want a feel."

Polly made no sense whatsoever and Piper grumbled moodily under her breath. She knew she ought to lighten up. After all, this was probably one of the last college nights out before she had to move back home but she just didn't seem to have it in her. Maybe she just needed some alcohol. Maybe she just needed to embrace the ass grab as Polly had so aptly put it.

They'd somehow made it to the bar and Piper squeezed up beside her best friend. "Two margaritas," Polly leant in and yelled to the bartender in order to be heard over the loud music. "And please make my friend's here an extra strong one."

Alex was still leaning against the bar, her gaze drawn towards the dance floor where she watched the mass of drunken, gyrating bodies with a bored expression. If she had to be here she was going to at least make the most of it and look for some fresh new recruits. Noone in particular grabbed her attention though.

That was until she saw a tiny little thing shoving her way through a crowd made up of people almost twice her size. She had even managed to drag her friend through the crowd with her – impressive. It wasn't until the tiny woman stepped up to the bar and practically screamed at the bartender for a couple of margaritas that Alex noticed who her friend was.

Piper Chapman.

A smirk crept slowly to her lips. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be a boring waste of time after all.

***** I've tried to switch it up a bit by adding Alex's POV as well. I think I suck at writing more than one person's POV but let me know what you think! :) *****


	7. Knight in Shining Armour

Piper felt a pair of strong arms wrap their way around her waist and she immediately let out a loud squeak of terror. She spun around, attacking whoever it was with her clutch bag, beating it against a broad chest in protest. Guys in clubs were the absolute worst – what a scumbag.

"Whoa there, babe!" Jason took a step backwards and held his hands up in surrender. "We've got our last game on Monday, coach will murder me if you give me an injury."

Oh, it was him. Piper smiled in apology, hoping her face didn't give away her feelings. Jason was lovely, he was every girl's dream. He came from a well to do family who ran their own wine business but Jason was planning to become Connecticut's next big sports star. He was one of the best players on the college football team. He was what everyone expected for Piper and he was the complete opposite of what she wanted.

She'd secretly been hoping he'd opt out of tonight's party to get plenty of rest for his big game in a couple of days. Fuck, was she a terrible person or what?

"I didn't expect to see you here, Jason." Piper said with what she hoped was a sweet smile up at him. She could feel Polly glowering at her nudged her best friend in the side. Seriously, if Polly loved the dude so much she could have him. Piper wasn't interested but Jason was like a freaking puppy dog that you felt guilty saying no to.

Alex was still situated at the other end of the bar. Izzy had left her alone to go and dance with some of her classmates but she didn't mind, that suited her just fine. The scene playing out down at the opposite end of the bar with a certain blonde had her rather captivated. Some giant oaf of a man had approached Piper from behind and Alex was able to read the blonde's body language in seconds. She clearly wasn't into the dude. Poor fucker.

That's where her sympathy stopped however. The dude was wearing a letterman jacket. A fucking letterman jacket. Who wore one of those to a nightclub? Alex snickered quietly to herself as she sipped at her cocktail. What a douche.

"Do you want to dance, babe?" Jason was looking at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes and Piper groaned silently. No, she did not thank you very much. She had to let him down lightly though and gently patted him on the arm, completely oblivious to the green eyes watching her every move from the opposite end of the bar.

"Maybe later? Me and Polly pretty much just got here. I haven't even had a drink yet." She smiled weakly and took a little sip from her full glass. Why was he still standing there? Surely he hadn't come alone, where were the rest of his friends? "I can come and find you later if you want," she said hoping he'd catch the hint.

He didn't. The poor guy really wasn't very smart.

"That's cool. I'll just hang out with you guys." He stepped between herself and Polly, almost knocking Piper over with his large frame, and proceeded to wrap an arm around each of the girl's shoulders. Polly looked like she was about to wet herself with excitement and Piper simply rolled her eyes.

Alex was doing her very best not to burst out with loud laughter from where she stood. Piper looked positively miserable and the buffoon looked like he was going to strangle her with that arm around her shoulders. Piper was like a tiny, fragile thing and that clown she was with looked like he was going to break her.

The friend Piper was with didn't seem to be doing much to help – she was giving Piper's boyfriend dreamy eyes – and Alex felt it was kind of her duty to save the blonde. It didn't look like anybody else was going to.

Tearing her eyes away, Alex moved to rummage in her bag as she looked for her mobile phone. Her fingers moved swiftly over the screen as she composed a message. Finished, she hit the send button and looked back up at the scene in front of her, craning her neck to get a better view over the students waiting at the bar. She only hoped Piper had thought to bring her phone out with her.

Piper's phone chimed, alerting her to a new message and she was glad for an excuse to duck out from under Jason's arm. Her clutch had all sorts of necessities in it and it took almost a minute to find the damn phone. Her stomach plummeted excitedly when she laid eyes on the message displayed in front of her.

_You look like a damsel in distress, kid. Need me to save you?_

Alex Vause. They'd sent a few flirtatious text messages to one another the days following their meal out but it had eventually fizzled out. Piper hadn't heard from the other woman in at least two weeks. But here was a message now. And it was a message that suggested Alex was here. It suggested that Alex had seen her interactions with Jason. Why did that make her nervous all of a sudden?

Piper scanned the dark space quickly, hoping to lay eyes on the other woman but she couldn't see her anywhere. She glanced fearfully back at Polly and Jason expecting them to be watching her curiously but they weren't. They were deep in cheerful conversation and trying each other's drinks. That was good, hopefully they'd distract one another and they wouldn't notice her disappear.

She stepped further away from the bar and deeper back into the crowd, on the hunt for the woman that was able to make her heart race faster with a simple text message.

_You're getting colder._

Another text message appeared on her screen and Piper's fair eyebrows furrowed together as she attempted to study the screen. It was difficult with all the unruly bodies around, pushing, shoving and dancing drunkenly. One completely wasted guy decided now was a good time to have a wrestling match with his friend and everything seemed to happen in slow motion from then on. Piper watched with horror as one guy rugby tackled the other right in her path. A beer glass sailed through the air, completely drenching her with its contents before smashing at her feet. The guys all cheered loudly but Piper felt tears sting her eyes.

She wasn't entirely sure why the tears were there though. Mostly because she was now sopping wet and stunk of stale beer and this was a brand new dress. But part of her was frustrated that Alex Vause was apparently in the building somewhere and Piper couldn't find her.

She'd been hoping to save Piper from the dude that had been smothering her, but it appeared that Alex had gone and made things worse. A hell of a lot worse. She was good at doing that apparently.

Some hooligan had upturned his beer all over Piper and the blonde now looked like she was making a beeline for the exit. Alex downed her cocktail before pushing her way into the crowd. When she reached the guy whose beer Piper was now wearing, Alex pushed him hard in the chest. She was tall, broad shouldered and all the working out she did paid off. The guy stumbled backwards in his drunken stupor but soon bounced back, ready for a fight. That was until he saw it was a woman that had shoved him.

"Ohhhh, hey baby," the dickhead leered with a lick of his lips and a wriggle of his eyebrows. "Feeling frisky are ya? Want a piece of this, huh?" He grabbed his junk and earned himself a cheer from his friends. Alex did her best not to vomit in her mouth. What a fucking sleaze.

"I saw you dropped your beer and I wanted to get you another one," Alex grabbed a pint glass out of the hands of a poor random girl who chose that particular moment to walk past and threw it over the douchebag. She sent a wink and a smirk his way before shoving her way through the crowd in search of the exit and a certain blonde.

There was a queue of people still waiting to enter the club outside and Piper didn't want them all staring at the poor beer soaked girl. She took off a little ways down the street before collapsing on the curb and wrapping her arms around her knees. The cold beer had drenched her hair and she shivered slightly. What did she do now? Did she go back in, find Polly and Jason and tell them what had happened? She couldn't bear the thought going back in and didn't really want either of them to see her in this state.

She thought of the cause of all of this mess though. Going back in there didn't seem like such a bad idea if she could at least find Alex.

"Not many people can pull off the beer soaked look, kid." Piper almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that husky voice behind her. It was as though she'd teleported Alex there with her thoughts alone. Next thing she felt was a leather jacket being draped over her shoulders and she immediately felt better. Warmer. Calmer. "You're totally rocking it though." Alex sat down on the curb beside her and sent a reassuring smile in Piper's direction.

Somehow that smile alone was enough to warm her and Piper found herself staring at those lips. It had been weeks since she'd last laid eyes on them and they still looked as luscious as ever. Her mind automatically flashed back to their last encounter when she'd actually been lucky enough to feel those lips against her own. Jesus, she had been in Alex's company for less than 60 seconds and her mind was already turning to mush.

The corners of Alex's lips twitched playfully as she felt Piper's gaze linger there. The blonde definitely seemed to have a fetish for her lips. "Do you want me to go and get your boyfriend or –"?

"He's not my boyfriend." Piper heard herself say automatically before Alex had even finished her question. She didn't know why exactly but she felt like she simply had to get that out in the open. Jason was not and would never be her boyfriend. He was a nice guy, he really was, but no thank you. "I just want to go home."

She snuggled further into what she presumed was Alex's jacket – it smelled fucking divine - and looked up at the other woman. They hadn't seen each other in how long? Four weeks? But it felt to her like no time had passed at all.

"I'll take you home, kid." Alex easily got to her feet and held out a hand to help Piper up which the blonde naturally accepted.

Piper seemed kind of stressed out and Alex was currently on her best behaviour. If Piper was the damsel in distress did that make her the knight in shining armour now? The dark haired woman heard herself snort out loud at the thought and earned herself a startled look from her blonde companion.

"Come on, you really do stink." Alex gave Piper a playful nudge in the arm and was glad to see the younger woman crack a smile. It was a tiny smile but that's all she needed.

Luckily there were several cabs already waiting outside the club and the pair of them jumped into the nearest one. Piper wrapped the leather jacket tighter around her tiny frame, every nerve in her body hyper aware of the body that sat beside her in the backseat.

She hadn't really wanted to go out tonight but Piper believed all things happened for a reason.

This time she was _not_ going to let Alex Vause turn away and walk down that street.

***** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, keep them coming if you're enjoying what you read! It encourages me to write more for you guys! :) *****


	8. Almost

As she led Alex into her little abode, Piper once again felt thankful she had chosen a single studio apartment this year. Polly had begged for them to flat share but Piper knew that would have been way too much of a distraction. It had been the last year of college as much as she loved her best friend, house sharing with Polly would have been setting her up with a big fat fail. That and Piper really was a fan of having her own private space.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," Piper muttered, rushing forward to get rid of the empty Chinese takeout cartons that littered her kitchen countertops. She hadn't had time to do any cleaning; she'd been too busy getting ready and trying on dresses for this evening. What a waste of time that had turned out to be, her dress was positively ruined. And honestly, she had not been expecting to end the night with Alex in her apartment.

Oh shit, Alex was in her fucking apartment.

Piper looked up at the other woman who had apparently taken it upon herself to check out the text books that scattered the coffee table in the living area. "Don't worry about it," Alex shrugged and sent Piper a reassuring smile, "you should see the state of my place." She had said it simply to make Piper feel better. Alex didn't like mess and she had a cleaner take care of that stuff.

"Go get yourself in the shower," Alex addressed the other woman with a stern but playful look, "or I'll have to take you in there myself." Now that would be fun.

Piper opened her mouth to respond but the words had gotten lost somewhere. Had she just heard that right? Had Alex basically just threatened to drag her into the shower if she didn't go? Colour blossomed in Piper's cheeks and she strode out of the kitchen in the direction of her bathroom. For some strange reason snippets of those lesbian porn videos she had glimpsed online flashed through her brain and she had a hard time looking in Alex's direction. She couldn't just jump in the shower and leave the other woman standing in the middle of her apartment though. What kind of hostess would that make her!? After Alex had been so kind to her as well . . .

She stopped at the bathroom door and braced herself with a deep breath before turning to face Alex. "I'll just be a few minutes . . . uhm, feel free to make yourself at home." That's even if she planned on staying anyway. For all she knew, Alex would make her escape while she was in the shower. She could come out to find her apartment empty. Piper felt herself hoping that wouldn't be the case. "I think there are a couple of beers in the fridge." Oh yeah, because beer would get her to stay.

Piper sent a quick, shy smile over her shoulder at the other woman before darting into the bathroom and shutting herself in. She had to lean back against the closed door, close her eyes and take a few calming breaths before she could do anything else.

Alex snickered quietly to herself with amusement as she moved towards the kitchen area and helped herself to a bottle of beer from the fridge. That girl was fucking adorable. It was as simple as that. It was clear as day that Piper had never been with another woman as well and it took a lot of effort for Alex not to simply burst out laughing every time Piper got that terrified expression on her face.

She heard the water turn on in the bathroom and wondered how the blonde would react if she snuck in there with her. Heh heh.

It felt strange being naked when she knew Alex was just the other side of the door. Piper normally loved her showers. They were the best place to think and sometimes she would spend so long standing under this stream of water her skin would actually start to wrinkle. Not now though. She quickly rinsed the shampoo bubbles out of her hair and started to wash her body. She immediately felt herself starting to calm, as though the hot water was ridding her of her worries as well as that stale beer smell.

On the other side of that bathroom door was an incredibly gorgeous woman who had been shockingly sweet to her this evening. Sure, it also turned out that she often travelled the world arranging the importation of illegal drugs but what did that matter, right? It simply made her all the more exciting to Piper.

Piper was worried if she spent too long in here, Alex was going to make her escape and she didn't want that. She wasn't ready to see her go yet and at this rate, who knew when their paths would cross again? Feeling ten times better, Piper stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. She folded her wet hair up in a towel and padded her way back into the living area.

She'd been expecting the worst. Alex to be gone. But what she was greeted with was in fact the very opposite.

"I hope you don't mind, I had a little clean." The kitchen was now spotless. What else was she supposed to do to distract herself knowing that Piper had been mere meters away, naked in the shower? She'd wanted to be in there naked with her. Baby steps were key here though. "You look better, kid." The older woman let her eyes roam over Piper from where she had made herself comfortable on the sofa and she raised one eyebrow. Nice bath robe.

"I _feel_ better," Piper babbled at once rushing forwards to sit on the sofa beside Alex. She was glad she had barely had a drink at the nightclub. She'd had far too much of that mystery punch during her first encounter with Alex and during their meal her brain had been clouded by too many glasses of wine. She had come to the conclusion that one needed a clear head when around Alex Vause. It was like her presence alone was enough to make Piper feel tipsy and blonde smiled timidly at her. "I can't believe I got covered in beer."

"Don't worry. I saw to it that the dickhead who soaked you had a taste of what it felt like." Alex winked and took a sip of her beer.

Piper's eyes widened at Alex's words. What did she mean by that? "What did you do Alex?"

"Let's just say he looked a lot worse than you did," she drawled in response, lips twitching teasingly.

Piper's stomach performed a somersault and she grinned happily at the other woman. The thought of Alex rushing to defend her evoked strange feelings inside. "I can't thank you enough, Alex." She admitted quietly, looking down at her fidgety hands shyly. If Alex hadn't found her outside, she probably would've stayed out there, a shivering crying wreck until Polly or Jason had found her.

Polly and Jason.

They were probably worried about her. She'd left them at the bar without a single word.

She felt a finger underneath her chin though and suddenly they were the very least of her concerns right now.

"Oh, I'm sure you could if you tried hard enough," Alex murmured huskily in response to Piper's words. She tucked a finger under Piper's chin and raised her face so that the other woman had no choice but to look at her. She had had enough of Piper avoiding her gaze and her shyness was driving Alex wild beyond belief. "You've never been with a woman before have you, Piper Chapman?" She'd learned that quick and to the point was always the best policy.

That had been the last question in the world Piper had been expecting to hear and her eyes widened in horror. She opened her mouth to reply but again, just like before nothing seemed to come out. She kept her blue eyes on Alex's own green pair and gave her head a tiny shake, no.

"It's nothing to be scared of," Alex assured her with a purr, the fingers that had previously been at her chin moved to touch Piper's cheek and the blonde closed her eyes, clearly affected by the touch. "Men are pigs and more often than not only think of themselves," the dark haired woman continued, her fingertips still playing at Piper's cheek. Alex had only ever been with a man like that on two occasions and both times were some of the worst experiences of her life. "Women are selfless lovers though." Alex's fingers trailed down and instead touched the still slightly damp skin on the side of Piper's neck. "Women are able to understand each other's needs."

Her touch was driving Piper crazy and the blonde's blue eyes fluttered back open to watch Alex tentatively. Alex's words were driving her equally as insane and Piper felt herself nodding. It made perfect sense. She'd never reached an orgasm with a guy – they grunted on top of her for five minutes until they blew their load and that was it, they were done. The only orgasms she'd ever had were self-inflicted.

A surge of courage coursed through her and Piper raised her own hand and caressed Alex's lips lightly with her fingertips.

The younger woman took a deep, steadying breath and willed the words to roll off of her own pair of lips.

"Will you show me?"

***** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm going on holiday to New York City for two weeks on Monday! AHHH EXCITING! I know it would be evil of me to leave it where I have done haha so I will probably try and get the next chapter out tomorrow before I leave. Enjoy! :) *****


	9. At Last

_"Will you show me?"_

Alex lightly nibbled at the fingertip Piper still held against her lip and nodded slowly. "It'd be a pleasure, babe." Her green eyes had darkened mischievously and she reached up to snag the towel Piper still had on her head turban style. Piper's hair was still damp and fell messily around her face.

The younger woman eyed Alex curiously, waiting for the next move. She'd never done this before; she didn't know how it was supposed to work.

"Seriously, kid. You need to relax," Alex rested her hands on Piper's shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. She was as stiff as a priest's fucking collar right now. "Just relax and enjoy."

"Relax and enjoy," Piper murmured to herself with a nod. She could do that. Right? Oh Jesus, why did this feel like her first time all over again? She guessed it kind of was her first time. With another woman, anyway. A slightly manic giggle burst from her lips at the thought.

"Giggling is good, I guess," Alex shrugged before shuffling herself along the sofa closer to the blonde. "This should help you loosen up some."

Before she had a chance to react, Alex closed the distance and pressed her lips firmly against Piper's.

Oh, sweet lord. Her lips felt even better than she remembered and Piper felt herself immediately melt against Alex's kiss. True to her word, it definitely helped Piper loosen up. Her hand moved to cup Alex's cheek and the blonde kissed her hard back.

The older woman naturally took the lead and the next thing Piper felt was the tip of a tongue running along the underside of her upper lip. Piper happily granted permission and felt Alex's tongue invade her mouth at once. Her arms moved to circle Alex's neck in an attempt to get her closer.

The teeth clashing kiss steadily grew more urgent and Alex was pleased to feel a soft groan in Piper's throat. She loved it when she successfully converted straight girls.

Alex pulled her lips away and instead trailed a path of kisses down Piper's jaw. "Take my shirt off," she instructed like the good teacher she was. It was time for her student's next lesson in female anatomy.

Whatever Alex was doing with her mouth felt wondrous and Piper didn't dare disobey her for fear she would stop. With slightly shaky hands she started to unbutton the lumberjack style shirt Alex was wearing. It took her a while to get all the buttons undone but when she finally completed her task, Piper pushed the shirt from Alex's broad shoulders. Her hands instinctively moved to explore the new territory and Piper's hands roamed shyly across Alex's back. Good grief, this woman was heavenly.

"I don't think you need me to show you," Alex murmured again, her lips now busy at the side of the other woman's neck. She could feel Piper's hands all over her shoulders and back which had tensed excitedly. "You're a natural, kid."

It did feel natural. Touching Alex like this. Being kissed and touched back like this. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, even if it was with a woman.

"Shall I – Shall I take my bathrobe off?" She'd taken off Alex's shirt. But Alex still had a bra on underneath. It suddenly dawned on Piper too late that if she took her bathrobe off it would leave her completely in the nude.

Alex leaned back to look at the younger woman with lust in her eyes. She'd wanted Piper out of that damn bathrobe the second she had walked out of the bathroom all wrapped up in it. "Let me do the honors," she purred throatily, grabbing the collar of the bathrobe and slowly pushing it away from Piper's tiny frame.

She'd started to feel fairly brave but she was close to hyperventilating now Alex was pushing her bathrobe away. She felt the cold air on her shoulders first, and then her chest as her pert breasts were uncovered. She was normally confident in her body. She wasn't a supermodel by any means and her boobs were smaller than average, but she'd always been confident. Not quite so much now though. What if Alex thought she was ugly? What if she didn't like what she saw and left?

"Fucking hell, Pipes. I want to eat you up."

Alex stopped her freaking out more by attacking her lips again. This time the raven haired beauty literally pounced on her though and Piper felt her back hit the sofa and the weight of the other woman on top of her. She still had her bathrobe on but it lay open completely exposing her to the world.

She could feel Alex everywhere. Her lips on hers. Her tongue against hers. Their chests pressed against one another's. Their legs twining. And still it somehow didn't feel like quite enough to Piper. She couldn't get enough of this woman.

Piper reached up for Alex's back and hesitantly moved to unclasp the bra she still had on. Her shaky fingers struggled and as Alex's tongue wrestled with her own she felt herself wondering how on Earth some guys were able to remove a bra in half a second. It took her longer than she would've liked, but finally she had set Alex's breasts free and Piper groaned happily when they made contact with her own.

She was making out with a half-naked woman on her sofa. The very sofa she had sat on while freaking out over the lesbian porn she had found online. Oh, the irony.

Once again, Alex tore her lips away from Piper's. Green eyes twinkling naughtily, the dark haired woman shuffled down Piper's body and pressed kisses against her collar bone. She felt Piper shiver beneath her and grinned before pressing a path of kisses lower.

Piper stared at the ceiling, her chest heaving with anticipation. She knew what was coming. She knew what direction Alex was taking and she was waiting for that moment the contact would come. Alex was teasing her though and Piper arched her back with frustration.

"Just get on with it already, Vause." She shocked even herself by growling and thrust a hand in Alex's dark locks.

"As you wish, my lady," Alex chuckled in response when she felt the fingers in her hair. She was driving Piper wild and she loved it. Teasing her some more, Alex gently blew on one of Piper's pink nipples. She got the reaction she was looking for and when Piper arched her back again, Alex was ready to catch the nipple gently between her teeth.

She hadn't been expecting to feel the electricity that surged through her and Piper moaned loudly when she felt Alex's teeth against her sensitive nipple. The fingers she had in Alex's hair tightened and Piper heard herself whimpering for more.

She could feel Piper writhing around under her and Alex decided she was about ready for the next lesson. She released Piper's nipple and raised her head in order to look up at her blonde companion. She had to see her reaction to this – it was going to be fucking priceless.

Blue eyes met green as Piper gazed down at Alex, trying to anticipating her next move.

She never could have anticipated what happened next though and growled with pure and utter bliss when she suddenly felt expert fingers at the junction between her legs.

She was letting another woman touch her tutu. Tutu? Had her brain really just thought that? Oh, fuckity fuck she was going doolally. Alex was had magic fingers and they were driving her senseless.

Alex smirked proudly when she caught sight of the expression on Piper's face. Mission accomplished. Long, experienced fingers circled that magic pressure point before she allowed two cheeky fingers to enter Piper's wet heat fully.

"Oh my gosh," Piper sighed when she felt Alex's fingers fill her. It was a feeling like no other and Piper moved her hand to Alex's chin, tugging her face back up towards hers so she could kiss this amazing woman.

"I know, right?" Alex purred hoarsely, pumping her fingers as she shuffled back up Piper's body at her request. Her fingers continued to move as her mouth covered Piper's once more.

She couldn't concentrate on anything but the woman making her feel all these wonderful things and Piper did her best to show Alex how grateful she was with her tongue. Her hips buckled when she felt Alex press her thumb against her clit and Piper groaned loudly inside her companion's mouth. She could feel herself growing closer and closer to that release and moved her hips to meet the rhythm Alex had going.

"That's it, kid. I can feel you're almost there. Let yourself go."

Her husky voice alone was enough to have Piper writhing under the bigger woman some more and her fingers clawed at Alex's broad back.

Piper threw her head back into the sofa cushions with a loud gasp. Her insides shuddered as she finally let herself go. She squeezed her eyes shut and saw stars on the insides of her eyelids. And then she couldn't do anything else but lay underneath Alex completely spent. She clung unto the other woman for dear life and willed her heaving chest to calm down.

And then there was a loud banging on the front door.

***** Hope you like! ;) I'm going to NYC tomorrow so there won't be any updates for at least two weeks. :'( *****


	10. Rude Disturbances

The last thing in the entire world she wanted to hear right now was a knock on the door. She had just experienced the best orgasm of her life, her breathing was still shallow and she had a very sexy topless brunette on top of her still. That knock at the door couldn't have come at more inconvenient time.

"Expecting company?" Alex enquired, gazing down at the woman below her. She wasn't entirely thrilled at the intrusion either – this had simply been the beginning, she hated to leave someone with just one orgasm. Where was the fun in that?

"No," Piper breathed back in response with a slight shake of her head. If they ignored it maybe whoever it was would leave. She stared up at Alex still feeling completely overwhelmed at what this woman had just done to her using only her fingers.

The knocking came again, this time louder, and Piper squeaked in response. Okay, whoever it was clearly hadn't given up.

"I know you're in there, Piper. I can hear you."

The second she heard the male voice on the other side of the front door, the blonde groaned with frustration. Jason. He'd obviously noticed her absence from the club and had gone on the hunt for her. Her robe was still open and Piper quickly tugged it shut in order to hide her body. It wasn't like he could see through solid doors, and he didn't have a key to get in either, but Piper suddenly felt like she'd been caught doing something sordid.

Alex's breasts were still mere inches from her face and Piper felt her cheeks redden when her eyes glanced over them. The raven haired woman had just had fucked her using only her fingers and now she was getting shy over a pair of boobs? They were a very nice pair of boobs though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock. This one sounded more urgent than the others and Piper could picture Jason stressing out in the hallway. The last thing she wanted was for him to call the cops or something.

"Okay Jason," Piper called, her eyes still focused on Alex's. "I just stepped out of the shower, give me a sec!"

Fuck no, she wasn't going to let her get away that easy. Who gave two flying shits about the dude knocking on the door? Alex wasn't finished yet. She smirked mischievously at the younger woman who was still trapped beneath her. She shook her head before leaning down to catch Piper's lips between her own and treating her to a lingering kiss.

Her plan had been to roll out from under Alex, have the other woman put her shirt back on and to answer the door. She would tell Jason about the beer incident and that she had come home early to shower and get out of her wet clothes which was partly the truth. He didn't need to know that after that she had had her first girl-on-girl sexual experience which had ended with an earth shattering orgasm. Then she would've ushered him away with an excuse about her being tired before he could ask any more questions.

That had been her well thought out plan until she felt Alex's mouth back on hers anyway. The second she felt those plump lips press against her own, Piper melted underneath the older woman. It felt as though as long as those lips were making contact with her own nothing else in the world mattered and Piper felt her arms instinctively wrapping their way around Alex's neck in order to hold her closer.

"Goddammit, Piper! Let me in!"

This time it was Alex's turn to groan in frustration. The douchebag clearly couldn't take a hint. "Get rid of him," Alex growled against Piper's mouth. "I'm not done with you yet, Piper Chapman." She nibbled suggestively on Piper's lower lip before reluctantly crawling off of her and locating her shirt on the floor beside the sofa. She had no idea where her bra had gotten to and couldn't care less right now. Alex tugged her shirt on over her head and turned pointedly to Piper who was still lying on the sofa holding her robe closed.

She wasn't done with her yet? How was she supposed to get rid of Jason now? After the way Alex had just kissed her… and after what she just said… she felt close to hyperventilating! How was she supposed to get rid of Jason when it felt as though her insides were on fire?

She wanted to know - HAD to know - what else Alex could possibly have in store though and dragged herself off of the sofa. Still holding her robe closed extra tightly, Piper padded across the wooden flooring towards the front door. She opened it just a crack and peeked out. Jason, who had been pacing up and down in the hallway, stopped in his tracks when the door opened.

"You had me worried sick!" He exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing hold of Piper in a strong grasp. "You can't just disappear on us like that. Polly is majorly pissed with you. One second you were there, next thing we knew you had just vanished!"

Hands protectively on her shoulders, Jason took a step back and gave Piper a once over.

"I'm fine, Jason." Piper mumbled, embarrassed. In his rush to grab a hold of her, Jason had pushed open the front door, no doubt treating Alex to a view of everything that was going on right now. She was in a room with the woman she had just had hot sex with and the guy that was trying to get into her pants. Wow, confusing much?

"Some drunken guy spilled beer all over me and I had to come back and get cleaned up," she explained, hoping that Jason would leave now that he had an explanation and he had seen with his own eyes that she was alive and in one piece. If only he knew exactly how alive she had felt a mere fifteen minutes ago. The back of her neck reddened at the thought and Piper cleared her throat nervously. How had she gotten herself into such a damn mess!?

It had taken him a few minutes, but Jason finally seemed to have noticed they were not alone in the apartment and his eyes narrowed in the direction of the sofa where Alex was still perched.

"This is my . . . friend, Alex," Piper explained, waving a hand in the brunette's direction. She was sure there wasn't a word in the Oxford Dictionary that explained what Alex was to her but 'friend' seemed like the best option. "She made sure I got home safe." She had done a whole much more than that.

"Thanks for looking after my girl, Alex." Jason nodded in her direction as he flung an arm around Piper's shoulders and yanked her close. Alex smiled back. _Attempted_ a smile anyway.

"It was my pleasure," she drawled back huskily. Literally. It really had been a pleasure. A pleasure she was wanting to continue if the oaf would just leave already. The top of Piper's robe had parted slightly thanks to the arm around her shoulder and Alex couldn't keep her green eyes away from the bare skin that had been revealed.

Piper felt Alex's eyes on her and quickly tugged her robe shut tightly around herself protectively. The way Alex looked at her – with that hunger plain in her eyes – it caused a strange heat to blossom between her legs and Piper suddenly felt breathless again.

She had to get rid of Jason. Now. Before she spontaneously combust.

"I'm really tired, Jason," she said with what she hoped was a well-acted fake yawn. "I'm sorry I disappeared on you and Polly. I'll call her and let her know I'm okay and then I'm gonna have an early night." She wriggled out from under his heavy arm and tried to nudge him discreetly back toward the door.

She wasn't tired. She didn't want an early night. She wanted more lessons from the wonderfully talented Alex Vause.

It took her a while – the idiot seemed reluctant to leave – but Alex watched from the sofa as Piper finally got Jason to leave. The blonde clicked the front door shut and then leaned back against it with a heavy sigh. She looked stressed out and Alex decided to make it her personal mission to get her to relax once again. She'd been successful before. Fuck, what was she thinking? She was always successful.

"Do you think you're ready for lesson number two, kid?" Alex asked, the corners of her lips already twitching playfully. She patted the spot next to her on the sofa and sent that wicked grin in Piper's direction.

Lesson number two? And what could that possibly consist of, Piper thought. Whatever it was, she wanted to know.

Her eyes steady on Alex's, Piper nodded and took a step back towards the sofa. Yes, she was ready for lesson number two and this time she prayed there would be no distractions.

***** Guess who's back!? I had an awesome time in NYC but it's good to be home and writing again! It may start off a little slow as I get back into the swing of things and get my head around the story but I hope you enjoy! :) *****


	11. Lesson 2

She looked positively terrified and that only made Alex's smirk widen as Piper timidly returned to the sofa. The blonde perched nervously on the couch, still holding her robe tightly closed. Well, that just would not do.

"You won't do much learning with this on," Alex purred, raising one hand to touch the fabric Piper seemed to be clinging on to for dear life.

She had just let this woman do wondrous things to her. Alex had made her feel things she didn't even think were humanely possible. And before Jason interrupted them she had secretly been hoping Alex would treat her to some more of those feelings. Not too long ago, she had been a quivering wreck and Alex had been hovering over her with no shirt on. And now all of a sudden she was overcome with shyness again. She was such a state. How was this woman able to affect her so much?

The grip on her robe loosened at Alex's touch and Piper looked at the older woman expectantly, as though waiting for her next instructions. Alex had called this a 'lesson' after all, right?

The brunette kept her gaze fixed on Piper's as she nudged her hands out of the way and slowly pushed the fabric back off the blonde's slender shoulders. Lesson number two didn't require clothing and it was difficult to admire Piper's body when she was wrapped up in that overly large bathrobe.

Piper's breath caught in her chest when Alex pushed the robe off of her shoulders. That had been her security blanket and she suddenly felt self-conscious all over again - stupid really considering she'd had everything on display not too long ago.

"You've gone all tense again," Alex noted with a tilt of her head. She shuffled forward and pressed her lips against Piper's shoulder. "There's no need to worry, babe. I don't bite." She let her teeth graze softly against the skin she had just kissed before leaning back with twinkling eyes. "Much."

She was trying to remain calm, she really was. But Alex's actions only made her get even more worked up. Goosebumps rose on her bare skin when she felt teeth against her shoulder and Piper had to remind herself to keep breathing before she blacked out completely. She really didn't want to faint while she was buck naked.

"I'm fine," Piper murmured, more to herself than to the woman opposite her. "I'm just – I'm . . . I'm new to all of this, that's all." She didn't want Alex to think she was too frigid and reached forward to tug at the hem of the shirt she had put back on when Jason had knocked. If Piper had to be naked it was only fair that Alex was too. Right?

Alex raised an eyebrow at the blonde's actions. She was impressed. She hadn't needed to prompt Piper to undress her this time. Man, she was an epic teacher.

"You've fucked guys, right?"

Piper's eyes widened at the bluntness of Alex's question, her hands faltering at the hem of the shirt she was about to remove. "I . . ." Who asked questions like that!?

Alex rolled her eyes. She knew Piper had fucked guys.. she had had a good feel between those legs of hers and virgin's did _not_ feel the way Piper Chapman had. "I just mean there's no need to be so nervous, kid." Her voice softened and she cupped Piper's cheek in her palm. The shyness was kind of adorable she had to admit, and it was certainly humouring her too, but she didn't want Piper to be _scared. _Alex leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against Piper's. Kissing seemed to relax her she had noticed. "You won't enjoy it if you're nervous."

Piper nodded but still chewed nervously on her lower lip. Yes, she had fucked guys. But this was different! Alex was a woman! Man . . . woman . . . fuck what did it matter anyway Piper thought. Alex was damn hot and that's all that mattered.

"I'm not nervous," she said lied stubbornly, continuing to tug at the shirt before tugging it over Alex's head to reveal the two large breasts that had been hidden underneath. Oh yes, Alex was all woman and Piper felt herself staring again. Her mind shot back to the dinner they had shared weeks ago when Alex had caught Piper staring at her cleavage over the table. Alex's words at the time were ringing in her ears now.

_"Look all you want, babe. But you're not allowed to touch. Yet."_

She would show Alex just how not nervous she was. Hmph.

A slightly shaky hand reached out and Piper caught one breast in the palm of her hand. She squeezed gently before leaning in and pressing her lips against Alex's, this time initiating the kiss herself. And this time it was her tongue that took charge and requested entrance. She felt like she was taking part in the lesbian porn video she had watched on this very sofa after their dinner date.

Again, Alex was left impressed. Piper clearly had more guts than she had initially given her credit for. She was in charge here though. With a little more force than was probably necessary – hey, she liked it rough – Alex pushed Piper back onto the sofa and crawled on top of her, her knee instantly finding its way between Piper's legs.

Piper couldn't hide the gasp that escaped her slightly swollen lips. One moment she was kissing Alex and the next thing she knew she was flat on her back underneath the other woman once more. Piper's robe lay forgotten on the floor but Alex still wore her jeans and the rough fabric between her legs caused the blonde to arch her back with anticipation.

"You like that, huh?" Alex murmured, grinning wickedly as she purposely rubbed her thigh against Piper's sensitive spot. Just the smallest of touches seemed to drive the younger woman crazy and Alex was looking forward seeing her reaction when it was her mouth doing the touching down there.

All Piper could do right now was nod her head in response to Alex's question. Yes, she did like that. Very, very much. Her head wasn't the only thing responding to Alex either and Piper felt her hips rotate reflexively in order to rub herself against the brunette's jeans. She could feel wet warmth between her legs already and thought absently how Alex's jeans would probably need to go to the dry cleaners after these events.

It really wasn't fair that she was still partly clothed though and Piper reached between their bodies to tug at zip of Alex's jeans. "If I have to be naked, I think you should be too," she managed to say quite matter of factly. It really wasn't a case of fairness that she was concerned about though. Really, she just wanted to feel Alex's bare skin against the heat between her legs. She wanted Alex to feel exactly how wet she had caused her to get.

Piper's blood burned even hotter at the thought and her hands grew more urgent at Alex's jeans. They were skinny jeans though and thanks to the close proximity she was having a little difficulty getting rid of them.

"Fair's fair," Alex agreed with no qualms whatsoever. She lifted her weight off of the smaller woman and pushed the dark jeans down her thighs, kicking them off onto the floor when they reached her ankles. And why stop there? If Piper wanted her naked, she was more than happy to get naked. With a crooked grin, Alex hooked one finger into her lace underwear and in a flash whipped them off as well, adding them to the heap of clothes on the floor. "Is that better?" She asked, returning her thigh to the spot between Piper's thighs and this time feeling the hot wetness against her bare skin. She was clearly doing a good job.

Oh yes, that was better. Piper answered the question with a groan and laced her fingers in Alex's dark hair in order to pull her down for more kisses. It was the only way she knew how to pay her back right now and she kissed Alex with great fervour.

This kisses were nice and all but they weren't really the type of kisses Alex was after right now. "I think you're ready for lesson number two, Piper Chapman."

Alex gave her mouth one final kiss before shuffling down slightly to press her lips against Piper's throat. And then she trailed a path of open mouthed, wet kisses down over the other woman's breastbone.

Piper was hoping to receive more of what she was treated to last time and arched her back expectantly. When had Alex ever lived up to her expectations though? The kisses carried on downwards and Piper almost stopped breathing by the time she felt those plump lips reaching her navel.

No way. Surely she wasn't going to . . .

Oh fuck, it felt like she was.

Alex couldn't help but grin against Piper's skin when she felt the woman beneath her start to tremble slightly. Piper was smart and it seemed as though she was finally realising what lesson number two was actually going to consist of.

By this point Alex was happily snug between Piper's legs, her face hovering over the blonde's pubic bone. She looked up at the blonde as she gently ran her fingers over the light dusting of fair hair on the mound between Piper's legs.

Piper simply didn't know how much more of this she could take. She squeezed her eyes shut and her fist clenched around one of sofa cushions. Alex was going where no man had gone before. Literally. With a mouth anyway.

She felt fingers down there first and her fist clenched tighter when she felt Alex put pressure on her clit. It felt like the little pressure point was going to burst and she had a fleeting feeling that Alex hadn't even gotten started yet.

Alex kept her eyes on Piper as she worked. Piper had her eyes tightly shut but that didn't matter. That was a good sign if anything, it was proof she was doing a good job. Who was she kidding? Alex always did a good job. Treating this to straight girls was one of her favourites.

She flicked at Piper's inflamed clit until the blonde was writhing beneath her. And when it felt like she was ready for that release, Alex came to an abrupt stop.

"Alex Vause, you're fucking evil!" Piper gasped breathlessly, eyes snapping open to glare at the woman between her legs. She had been _so_ close.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle huskily at Piper's reaction. "Let's see if you still feel that way when I'm finished with you." Because she wasn't finished yet.

Piper caught sight of a wink. And that was the last thing she saw before Alex literally buried herself face first between her legs. Her mouth was on her. Down there. Piper's mind went blank and she sunk back into the cushions with a low moan.

She tasted better than she had imagined and Alex grasped a tight hold of Piper's hips and her tongue eagerly moved to finish what her fingers had previously started. She had only been at it a few minutes when she felt Piper's hips shuddering beneath her hands. Damn, she was good.

If she had thought her previous orgasm had been out of this world, it was absolutely nothing compared to this one. Piper was pretty sure the neighbours had probably heard the cry of release that had escaped her mouth.

Chest heaving feverishly, Piper stared down at the woman still perched between her legs. Alex was wearing what could only be described as a smug smirk. And oh goodness, her lips were unmistakably glossy with the wetness from between Piper's thighs. She watched as Alex used the back of her hand to wipe the shine off of her mouth. This woman was just too damn much and not enough all at the same time.

"That lesson was the best one yet."


End file.
